


[Podfic] Cage Match: Or How Lucy Lawless and Rachel Maddow Saved Television (at least for now)

by twtd



Category: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF, Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US), Xena: Warrior Princess RPF
Genre: Gen, Is this even crackier as a podfic?, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: The sour smell of homophobia is in the air and Lucy Lawless and Rachel Maddow won't stand for that shit.A podfic
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cage Match: Or How Lucy Lawless and Rachel Maddow Saved Television (at least for now)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/65976) by [twtd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd). 




	2. A discussion

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the VoiceTeam 2020 competition! Go red team!


End file.
